Cosmic Conjecture
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: She always represented something big…celestial… cosmic. “I know,” he said quietly,” I don’t deserve her; the concept of her is too much for me to ever grasp.” sasusaku
1. Prologue

**Cosmic Conjecture**

**Summary:** She always represented something big…celestial… cosmic. "I know," he said quietly," I don't deserve her; the concept of her is too much for me to ever grasp."

_**AN:**_ I hope you like it…go to my LJ to learn more about my fics including this…there will be 5 chapters (I think)..please do review, tell me what you think…

Prologue:

He was an avenger. It has been told a thousand times. The Uchiha survivor lived it, breathed it, embraced it.

And now, _he _was dead. And come to think of it, it was funny (and painful and maddening and agonizing) to learn that everything he has believed in was a lie. It was not Itachi's fault. All his brother ever did was protect him.

_And I killed him._

He killed him; now everything is gone. He couldn't care less what happened to his pathetic existence. He couldn't have struggled much from the fox boy as he dragged him…home. What purpose does he have left? Why fight? Why even live?

Now, as he lies in the hospital bed, in Konoha, the land he betrayed, his former home, his current prison, the only thing keeping him from draining his own life out is her steady breathing as she leans in close and tries with all her might to cure him, her steady hands struggling to control his violently bleeding stomach. (_Why didn't you avoid my attack teme?_)

She wasn't looking at him, neither was he, the pain keeps him from even opening his eyes. All he knows is that she is there-always there-always struggling, always caring and loving. He knew he didn't ever deserve it but as the pressure on his stomach suddenly stopped and he heard her sigh in relief and whisper _Welcome home Sasuke-kun_, he knew he was willing to relish the undeserved grace bestowed on him.


	2. Moon

**AN: Here's chapter 1 and I really, sincerely (desperately?) hope you like it…I'm not so sure about this fic so please people, leave reviews and tell me what you think…next chapter could be updated soon if I get enough reviews (so I can get a general idea of what the readers think)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine (I wish Sasuke is or Gaara or Itachi…waaah!)**

**Chapter 1: Moon**

She was always there. In his dark thoughts and even darker acts, she was always there. She hovered over everything.

_Annoying._

But she was the only one who kept him sane. In the darkest pits of his reverie, she was always there, encouraging, beaming, guiding. He was lost but never totally because she was there-her memory- always there to shine some light on his exhausting, draining, rage-filled endeavors.

She is ethereal, lunar-just like the moon.

* * *

"Uchiha," the ANBU interrogator addresses him coldly.

"Hn." He was still as silent as ever.

"You are going to tell me what happened."

He grit his teeth, he didn't really want to tell. _But I have to._

"What do you want to know," he asks just as icily, "Hyuuga?"

"Everything," he replies seriously.

_He planned everything from the start._

_He planned everything for you._

_He loved you until his death._

Maddening words ring in his mind. Yet he allows himself to block it and tell everything.

_For Itachi's sake._

For his brother's sake.

* * *

She wasn't perfect. Nobody is.

Just like the moon she had her darker, rougher, side (maria) but she is dominated by the brighter, cleaner, traits (terrae).

She is more cheerful than most and no big problem (gravity) will hold her back for long. Her field of connection is commendable for she understands most people.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Neji says moments later, "will need to see you tomorrow at 8:00 sharp," and then he turned to leave.

His eyes were ominous. "Hyuuga, where will I stay for the night?"

The Hyuuga prodigy turned to face him, his white eyes never faltering.

"You shall stay here, in this cell," then just as stoically, he put on his mask and with a graceful sheathing of his sword, he left.

* * *

It is ironic how he muses on her now, in a dank cell, with no one to interact to but the rats and the cold metal bars meant to keep him there. He smirks; no simple cell will keep the Uchiha Sasuke caged for long. The thoughts of her, however, will.

* * *

It happened once-some say by pure coincidence, some say it is fate. Whatever it is, Sasuke thought it was as if an invisible force was forcing her on him, telling him that he cannot avoid a will of something much more supreme.

He was brooding that day. His team mates were bickering when Karin said that she has felt a team moving quickly, moving towards them.

He chose to ignore her, feeling restless over their recent failure to locate his brother.

His heart froze a moment later when he looked to the trees and caught a glimpse of pink.

Then their eyes met. It was split second, but she managed to show everything to him through her glowing emerald eyes. She didn't turn back; he didn't call out to her. Then they were gone.

He looked back down to the anxious faces of his team mates.

"Shall we pursue them," Suigetsu asked.

"No," he says at once, maybe a tad bit too harshly, maybe too immediate because they looked at him with curious eyes and exchanged looks of their own.

_Leaf nins_, one asks to the other,_ penitence_, the other answers in doubt, _the girl_, Karin fumes.

* * *

It is still wondrous how she would glow in adversity. _Then she would be a wildflower_-he suggests to

himself. But no, a wildflower blooms in adversity, she would just…glow.

Because she was not weak as he so often told her and not even half as annoying as his Hebi female team mate.

_No, she is…_he looks to the small window and moves closer to it, looking at the moon.._she is graceful and reassuring._

Her touch would always give him that feeling. Her touch that was always there…always.

She was always there, hovering, loving and he knew that in his dark life, she was the only light left. (_I killed the other one._)

The light of the moon pours in as if comforting him, caressing his cold heart.

_Sakura._

_-_

* * *

_**AN: Reviews…please?**_

next chapter is entitled Stars...go to my LJ/ homepage for previews and for news on my other fics


	3. Clouds

**AN: I updated early! I'm so sorry, I know I said chapter 2 would be stars but I forgot that it was clouds…so sorry…please people, do review cries**

**Chapter 2: Clouds**

The Nara genius always said that the clouds were beautiful and carefree and that he could watch them forever. He always agreed.

_Beautiful and carefree._

She was always like that. She was innocent and carefree and cheerful and-he sighs in regret-happy. Her eyes have always held laughter and joy. He saw her years ago, in one of the hideouts and her eyes were…sad. And he looked at her coldly that day. But no, she did not shed tears; she just looked at him and whispered his name.

* * *

"You will have two years of probation, another year under ANBU surveillance and after that, Uchiha, let's talk again."

The beautiful Hokage eyed him with something he knew as distrust. Who could blame her?

But he didn't care, all he cared about was the hyperactive whooping his blonde best friend was trying so hard to suppress, the smile he knew Kakashi was keeping underneath his mask and her soft, almost unnoticeable squeeze on his shoulder that meant everything.

He has wasted most of his life on revenge, now is the time to repent.

* * *

_Will you love me if you knew that I killed an innocent man?_

He was always filled with insecurities- all of them kept under a carefully and expertly constructed stoic façade. He was insecure over Naruto-he would seem to always surpass him, over Kakashi-he was always in control, over everybody else-they had a family to care for them but especially over her-she left her cares to the world.

_Would you still care?_

He was so unlike her. He was too burdened, too engrossed, too serious. She was always liberated from such heavy traits. He was rude and rough and hard. She was always polite, always kind, always soothing. The list could go on forever.

_Would you?_

* * *

"Uchiha-san," the Nara prodigy says lazily, his slurred words effectively hiding the shock of seeing Sasuke there, in his spot, looking, watching his beloved clouds.

He looks at him, emotionless, as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nara…" his voice lowers considerably, "…-san."

Shikamaru sighs, no cloud watching for today.

"I'll go then Uchiha-san, forgive the disturbance."

He tries to come up with a snobbish remark but all he blurts out is, "I will leave if you choose to stay."

The Nara furrows his brows. "No, you can stay, it seems," a reluctant pause, "you need it more than I do."

His head whirls at the fellow ninja's trivial statement.

"What do you mean," he asks, slightly colder but never rude.

"Uchiha-san, do not ask me such complicated things," he says just as seriously then adds as an afterthought," you should face west, the clouds would drift that way."

He is still confused. He was clueless to such friendliness, however subtle, however hesitant.

"But you know," the lazy nin drawls on a few moments later, " it's always better with someone to watch it with."

He looks at him questioningly; Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders, turns and walks away slowly.

* * *

The clouds remind him so much of her. And it comforts him; his insecurities shrink, but his care-maybe affection, maybe love- doesn't

If he could, he would gaze at her forever. Because he knew she wouldn't mind and he knew he'd do it if he had the chance.

* * *

"Teme!"

His blonde bestfriend waves to him from afar. He stops and waits.

"Teme," he repeats, hyperactive as ever, "let's go eat ramen.

"Hn."

"You pay of course," he adds, grinning.

"Hn."

"Hey teme, have you seen Sakura-chan," he inquires.

"No."

"Aw, I've wanted to ask her about this chakra control thing for so long."

"Hn."

"Teme," he say, seriously. Sasuke looks at him, aware of the sudden change in tone.

"Hn."

"Go see her…she'll be happy."

"Why would I do that?"

He smiles, somewhat broken and looks at his bestfriend. "I want to see her genuinely happy. I know," he says quietly, "she doesn't blame you for anything, so don't be scared. She won't make it awkward. Just go see her."

"I know Naruto," he says with conviction.

* * *

When he arrived, the tears did not flow. She was just there, silent, aware. She healed him and welcomed him but she did not hug, she did not touch him. There was no confession of love or sentimental gifts. She just smiled.

It was how carefree she was. It was like he didn't betray their home, their friendship. It was like he did not leave her on a bench. It was like his thank you wasn't a lousy goodbye. It was as if he did nothing wrong. After everything, after all the pain (_I know) _and heartache, she did not break. There were no grudges and punches, no accusations and condemning. It was just as it is. He returned. She smiled.

Because she was Sakura and she was as carefree and light as the clouds.

* * *

AN: Please review…thanks


	4. Stars

**AN: here is chapter three…oh please leave a review ( me: I'm desperate) and I hope you enjoy reading**

**Chapter 3: Stars**

Sometimes his thoughts travel to his Sharingan, his bloodline limit. He should be proud, the Uchiha was a powerful clan-aristocratic and infamous. Of course, the Sharingan is notorious. Kakashi once said that the Byakugan was even more powerful. But can the Byakugan kill on its own, does its scope surpass ninjutsu, can it give one knowledge of a thousand jutsus? It is all seeing; fatal in its own right, but the Sharingan…it was different.

It was both a curse and a gift. What other eye technique requires anyone to kill one's closest friend to gain power? Only the Sharingan.

And sometimes, he hates it. They say the eyes are the windows to one's soul. All one ever sees in the Sharingan is amazing power, never one's soul. So he envies her.

Her eyes are emeralds. They are as lustrous as the stars and it is the glory of her face. It does stand out, no matter what anybody says. Her soul is evident when her eyes shine but also her heart.

* * *

He stands on the old bridge- their bridge of memories. He looks at the stars and remembers her eyes.

Her eyes would look at him with every emotion possible, with every emotion he could not express. The stars are there to watch him, forever in the sky, unmoving, unfaltering-like her eyes.

She was always watching him, always looking at him, always waiting. She would shed tears sometimes and her emerald eyes would glow through the chaos. What he would give to have those eyes to comfort him now.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice cuts through the air; his body tenses with slight shock as the object of his thoughts suddenly called out to him. "Why are you here?"

"Hn."

"If I am bothering you…."

"No," he says quickly, a little too quickly. She looks at his back slightly confused.

"Ah, but I still must be going now," she says, voice still soft. He finally looks at her. Her eyes are tired.

"The stars look tired," he says with such mystery. She just looks at him, not knowing how to reply to something so unusual.

"I must go home now Sasuke-kun," she says moments later.

"Should I," he pauses, unsure if he should say it, "walk you home?"

"Like old times," she asks, eyes glowing with unhidden joy.

"Sakura-chan," another voice cuts through the air and Sasuke felt the urge to kill the intruder then and there.

Sakura looked at the ANBU and chuckled lightly. "Neji-kun," she says gently, I didn't know you were on surveillance duty today." Sasuke feels something foreign as he hears her talking to his rival so kindly.

"How about you two walk me home then," she asks cheerfully. The Hyuuga gives a curt nod; Sasuke put his hand in his pockets.

"Let us go then."

* * *

He inwardly chuckles- almost- as he remembers the green-jumpsuit clad ninja who would do anything for his female team mate.

"_My beautiful blossom, Sakura-chan, oh how your eyes glow like the stars!"_

He was right. Her eyes did glow, they shone…just like the stars.

They say one can determine the age of a star by looming at its spectrum and luminosity yet her eyes are always young but always wise. Because she was beautiful, on the outside and more so on the inside.

* * *

He sees her again, one night, home from a mission but her eyes looked healthy and she was smiling as she greeted the guards who welcomed her. She saw him in the distance and she slowly walked up to him.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"You are as silent as ever," she says happily, "what are you doing out?"

"I was walking."

"Figures, silly me."

"The stars are shining brighter," he says with a voice he didn't know he could muster.

Her happy face remains but a questioning look mixes in.

"The stars are shining brighter tonight," he insists, his face never betraying anything.

She looks up, curious. He just watches her as she examines the sky. "They are Sasuke-kun.

"Hn."

_Of course they are._

* * *

Stars are born through the gravitational instability in a molecular cloud or through the clashing of galaxies or through the shockwaves of a supernova. No matter how they are made, the process can only be described as stellar.

It is a wonderful feat- the birth of stars- and it is a shame that they fade in comparison to her eyes, astrophysical process and all.

* * *

AN: a teeny bit of nejisaku …teehee…please review…


	5. Galaxy

This chapter is dedicated to TwilightSoul14 whom I just recently beta read for…and to Sasura-SasuSakuLove4ever for being my very first reviewer for this story

**Galaxy**

It is estimated that our galaxy weighs a trillion times as much as the sun. It is too huge to even imagine.

But in the vast expanse of things, Uchiha Sasuke bears the burden of having a family killed by his brother whom he looked up to, whom he killed then learned that he did everything for him.

In the entirety of the world he was living in, the scope of the galaxy he is situated, why him?

* * *

It is winter when he is free again. No ANBU guards, no ridiculous limits. He is now free, still mistrusted but nevertheless free. He knows he cannot avoid it, she will want to know and he will have to tell her.

Because he owes it to himself and to her and to Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun," she says quietly."Will you tell me what happened?"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…please, for once, let it out."

He nods lightly. If he was going to tell, he'd tell her of all people.

_Flashback_

"He's Itachi! He's evil! He killed our clan," he shouted to Madara, trying not to believe his blasphemy.

"He left the village for an unforgivable crime," the powerful nin continued, pushing aside Sasuke's confused and overwhelmed state, "he joined the Akatsuki to spy on us on the inside, all the while thinking of Konoha, his home...and you."

"Lies! All lies!"

"Everyone thrives on their own knowledge but they may be illusions. Everyone lives within their subjective perceptions don't you think," he asks, mocking, taunting.

"You didn't know Itachi at all," he continued," you couldn't see through his illusions…but Itachi killed his friends, his lover, his own father and mother…but he couldn't kill you. The man who cried tears of blood as he buried his emotions and slaughtered his brethren couldn't bring himself to kill his beloved little brother."

He brings his hands to his aching head. His body is sore from fighting and his soul is exhausted from all these words he convinces himself to be lies.

"Your life weighed even more than Konoha, even in death he thought about you. He was diseased but he prolonged his life until the day comes that you would finally kill him."

"You lie!"

"He did all that for the sake of his brother. He died for Konoha, for peace, but especially for you. He died a criminal, accepting dishonor for honor and hatred for love…and even in death Itachi was smiling. He entrusted the Uchiha name to you, planning to deceive you forever."

He falls down, unconscious, unable to bear the weight of everything.

_I am a monster_ is what he thinks as he drifts off.

_End Flashback._

Her hands instantly fly to her mouth. Uchiha Sasuke slumps down in defeat.

"Go, now that you know the monster I really am."

She looks at him, lovingly. His pitiful form is stationary as he anticipates rejection, detest. She walks slowly towards him.

"Sasuke-kun," she says softly, "you are not a monster."

"I am Sakura, can't you see? I killed my brother, an innocent man. My life thrived solely on his love!"

"Sasuke-kun, I am sure your brother would never wish you to blame yourself."

He looks at her, defeated. His eyes begin to swell and redden as a solitary tear runs down his cheek.

"I am a monster."

"No, Sasuke-kun," she says firmly, holding his hand, "you were just human."

* * *

It is just now that Sasuke rethinks his luck. He goes back to his misfortunes and mishaps. And he looks at her.

It is true that the galaxy is very big. It is a gravitationally bound system of stars and planets. Too big to

make anyone sure if he is the unluckiest person who lives.

He looks at her and renews his ideology. He is fortunate.

He has somebody and out of all the people (of the whole galaxy), she loved him.

And he was glad.

* * *

**AN: **I just wanna cry when I think of Itachi…such incomparable love…

**1 more chapter to go!!**

thank you to all of my reviewers! thank you soooo much!


	6. Universe

**AN: This is the last chapter…sniff sniff Thank you so so much to the amazing reviewers of this fic and also to the readers who don't! Do me a favor for this last chap and please do review…that'll be amazing.**

**Universe**

_These eyes see the incredible benevolence of the universe, which is completely trustworthy in all respects. There is nothing to fear. Everything in each moment is so well taken care of - and always has been._

_-Suzanne Segal_

* * *

The Universe is defined as everything that exists. It is the entirety of space and time. It is a mystery more than anything. It could be physical or abstract but no matter what, the universe is too big to grasp.

_Like her._

* * *

The Hyuuga prodigy approaches him one day, just as he was walking home from his training. He stops in front of him.

"What do you need Hyuuga," he asks coldly.

"I was sent here."

"By whom?"

"By Tsunade sama."

He clenches his teeth. "What does she need of me?"

"She says that she formally allows you to join the next jounin exam."

"Is that all?"

He nods but he doesn't leave.

"Is there anything else Hyuuga?"

"You do not deserve her."

Sasuke didn't need to ask why. He knew what the other ninja was talking about.

He surprises the Hyuuga as he replies softer than necessary.

"I know," he says quietly, "I do not deserve her; the concept of her is too much for me to ever grasp."

He looks at Neji seriously. "But I will pursue her, because I need her; she is the only chance I have."

The other ninja considers his words.

"She is," a short pause, "she _was_ very special to me. Do not hurt her."

He walks away abruptly leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was always a deep thinker. He is very reflective and, in a way, profound. He has an intricately unique view of the world and reality. He cares about the past, the future and the present; he finds beauty in power and he has this notion that God, whoever he is, is just a fictional force meant to control the whims of man.

He sits now and thinks deeply and asks himself : _What if Sakura was gone?_

It was a simple thought really, but the horrors of it are endless. And right now, against his better sense and usual line of thinking, he realizes. He needs her because she was so much more than a team mate, more than a friend, more than a lover. She was everything and she is his universe.

The universe holds its mysteries; so does she.

They say that it is observable reality. It is something within our grasp. It is within reach, forever interacting, perceived by the stationary observer.

They say it is both space and time. It is all that happens, happened and will happen. It is within the entire stretch of every conceivable area inhabitable by anything and everything.

They say it is reality and probability. It is one outcome in a cosmic experiment that should be distinguished. It is the single perceptible truth in the scale of an entire cosmos, of nature, of things that simply are.

They say it is infinite. That it is never-ending, everlasting. It surpasses all matter, energy and momentum. It has no beginning and no end, without limit and without boundaries.

She was not one of those definitions. Yet, she was.

_My universe._

And that is the mystery of _her._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," she whispers softly as she wraps her arms around him from behind. His jaw clenches and he is suddenly stiff.

"Let me hold you for a minute."

"Hn."

They stand there for a few minutes; each second was spent in silence. He closes his eyes tightly because he simply cannot stand it.

"Why do you this Sakura?"

"Because, Sasuke-kun," she whispers, never moving from her position behind him, "I just want to feel you."

"Sakura," he says slowly, "why?"

"Just for now, do not ask questions," she whispers.

They stay there for a minute longer until she slowly releases him. She faces him, her eyes questioning.

"Do you love me Sasuke-kun."

He doesn't move, he simply slowly (agonizingly slow) reaches for her hand and holds it between his rough, calloused palms.

"I need you."

She gently retracts her arm but he holds her hand tightly and looks at her, half pleading, half challenging.

"You are my sanity, you keep me alive."

She never speaks, she just looks at him. He holds her hand more tightly.

"Stay Sakura, I need you."

He loosens his grip but her hand in turn squeezes his.

"I'll stay."

He allows her to hug him tightly for the second time. She whispers. Her words are muffled but he can understand clearly.

"Will you learn to love me?"

"I am learning, Sakura."

Her head digs deeper into his chest.

"I can live with that."

* * *

He was not like the other men who see their women differently. He was not Neji who saw Tenten as his fate. He was not Shikamaru who thought that Ino was the force that defies all of his logic, but is essential anyway. He was also not Naruto who see Hinata as his fragile and precious love. He simply thought of Sakura as the bane of his existence.

It was simple, really. She is everything to him. She is his universe, not the entirety of things that physically exists, not the representation of the space-time continuum, not the whole of nature, not the cosmos. She is simply everything: everything that exists, has existed and will exist.

* * *

"Will you ever tell me if you have learned to love me," she asks quietly one sunny day as they walk slowly in the streets.

"No."

She smiles. He looks at her curiously.

"That means you'll show me then," she says cheerfully.

"What if it takes a long time?"

"Oh it won't."

He stops walking, so does she.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're holding my hand now. Even if you never learn to, this," a small imperceptible squeeze, "this is enough."

His lips curve upward subtly as he does his version of a smile.

_Right now Sakura, I know I already do…love you._

* * *

Right now, she is also his love.

And his life is complete.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to the amazing rawful butter…check out one of her fics! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: an epilogue (gasp!)….i just decided to write this, I figured that with a prologue must come an epilogue…or whatever…I hope you like it**

**Dedication: to all my beloved reviewers….and even to the lurkers who I hope will review this time**

**Epilogue:**

"Daddy," a cute little voice almost screamed at his ear as he was just getting out of bed. "Daddy," it repeated.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed. "Yuki, it is morning, please don't be too loud."

He looked at his daughter as she pouted. Who could resist a look like that?

"Alright, what do you need," he asked a little exasperatedly. Her pretty little face literally glowed as she smiled and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. She suddenly looked very very serious.

"Daddy," she repeated, leaning in closer as she looked straight into Sasuke's eyes. He looked at his daughter as intensely. "I have to tell you something."

Sasuke raised a brow. "So, what is it?"

She looked at him a minute longer. Then to Sasuke's surprise, obsidian eyes slowly-very slowly- turned red. It was his cue to widen his eyes in excitement, anticipation and pride.

"How old are you," he asked urgently, momentarily forgetting, "4…5?"

Yuuki sighed. "I'm 6 daddy." He continued to stare at her incredulously, unconsciously activating his very own Sharingan. She scowled then abruptly jumped down the bed and ran outside the door. Sasuke watched his daughter with slight confusion and still unshakable amazement. His daughter was the youngest to utilize the Sharingan-the youngest ever! If that wasn't a ninja wonder, he didn't know what is.

"Mommy," he overheard her complaining in the kitchen, "It's unfair!"

His wife's melodic chuckles reverberated throughout the house. "What is unfair Yuki?"

He could just imagine his daughter's scowl as she replied, "Daddy's looks like a flower!" His wife laughed once again. He creased his brows.

_A flower?_

He stretched a little and decided to get up and walk to the kitchen, noting the fact that nobody else was making a big deal out of a 6 year old already having the Sharingan and instead discussing about how his precious Mangekyou was similar to a flower.

True enough, his Yuki was scowling and his wife is looking at their daughter amusedly. "No. Not a flower," he interfered, "like an atom or a galaxy."

"Atom…galaxy?"

She looked back and forth at her parents then she finally decided to go to her mom. "Mommy, what's an atom and a galaxy?"

Sakura bent down to carry her daughter and sat her on the counter. "An atom is the smallest unit of an object," she said patiently. "Huh?"

She tapped her daughter's head. "They're very small so you can't see them."

"Then how do you know they're there?"

"You won't understand right now," she replied, "you will when you grow older though."

"Oh alright," she said, "what is a galaxy then?"

Sakura whispered in her daughter's ear. "Ask your daddy."

Sasuke watched as his wife patiently explained to her daughter and whispered something in Yuki's ear as she asked what a galaxy was. He raised a brow, not unnoticed by Sakura who smiled in return. Yuki tugged at his sleeve.

"Daddy, what's a galaxy?'

"Ask your mother."

"But mommy said I should ask you," she complained.

He looked at her, calculating. "I don't know anything about those things." At his statement, Sakura laughed out loud.

"What?"

She smiled as she said, "don't listen to him Yuki, your father knows a lot about these things."

He almost glared at his wife. "What are you talking about?"

"Daddy," his daughter reminded, "galaxy?"

He sighed. "A galaxy is a collection of stars and planets and it is very huge," he finally said.

"Stars…planets?"

_Not again._

At this point, his wife gracefully took on the task of explaining. "Yuki, planets are like worlds, only more…scientific in concept." Yuki nodded. "Stars are…well stars are…"

Her eyes suddenly glowed in slight mischief. "Well, your daddy used to tell me that my eyes were like the stars." Yuki looked confused. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"I never said that."

Sakura laughed. "The stars are shining brighter tonight…remember?"

Sasuke shook his head, although just in denial, not in honest forgetting. "No."

"Come on, Sasuke, I know what you were referring to then."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what," she replied naughtily. Sasuke almost blushed.

"Mommy, Daddy?" The tiny voice of their daughter reminded them that she was there.

"Your daddy can explain to you Yuki," Sakura finalized, "I'm going to cook breakfast."

Yuki looked at her father with anticipation. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "After I brush my teeth," he confirmed, defeated.

Yuki smiled. Sakura smiled. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

Such was the life of the Uchiha family. The new Uchiha family. And Sasuke knew he'd probably rot in hell for reveling in such a blessing-but he didn't care.

Because his life was heaven. His life is heaven.

* * *

AN: thank you so much for everybody's support for this story! I love you all!

Three thing's I'd love you to do:

1. Read **Choices**, my new fic (sasusaku nejiten)

2. Read **Of Humanity And A Broken Heart**, my new oneshot

3. vote in the poll in my profile

thanks a lot!


End file.
